In most areas of semiconductor processing, the cost of the starting substrate wafer is small compared to the value of the final, processed wafer. However, this is not always the case. For example, the photovoltaic solar cell industry is extremely cost sensitive, and the cost of a starting silicon wafer is typically nearly half of the value of the finished photovoltaic module. Thus, in this industry it is extremely important that the silicon substrates are used as efficiently as possible. These substrates are produced by sawing thin slices from a cylindrical boule of crystalline silicon. The thinnest slice that can be cut is determined by the mechanical properties of the silicon and the sawing technology, and is typically 300–400 μm for the current generation of wafers, but is projected to be 200 μm for the next wafer generation. However, the kerf loss in sawing the wafer is approximately 250 μm, meaning that most of the boule ends up as powder. It is desired, therefore, to provide a more efficient way of producing thin single crystal silicon layers.